gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Catriana Whiticki
Catriana (formerly Merida) Senrose Whiticki-Shwartz is a character. She is a girl with optimism, which means she has true self-confidence. History Catriana was born on 24th July 1999, on a rainy day. Her parents had an argument about her name between Merida and Senrose, so they chose both names, but because 'Merida' made her active and loved to make fun of her name when she was 4, her parents decided to put another name: Catriana. In season 2, she had an accident and her nose had to undergo surgery, and that's why in season 3 onwards, her nose looks just like Gumball's. Appearances Catriana is a pink cat with a red nose, but since The Awkward, she had to undergo surgery and now, her nose looks just like Gumball's. She has straight multi-colored shades of brown hair because of a curse said to her with a yellow streak of hair as a birthmark and symbol of her family. Her yellow streak of hair also grows like normal hair. Her type of attire changes each season because of her 'variety' of fashion. She has 5 appearances and here are they: In season 2, Catriana's hair is coffee brown hair, tied in a medium low ponytail with a red ribbon. She wears an orange 3/4 sleeved T-shirt, with a yellow and black smiley as we see that's popular, a grey colored word COOL and a brown collar. She also wears a bluish-grey jeans skirt, grey leggins and purple trademark shoes. In season 3, Her hair is cinnamon brown tied in a taller ponytail than before with a pink ribbon. Her attire is a long bright green short-sleeved dress with a brown neck part and a black belt with a light yellow star in the middle. She also wears grey leggins and purple ankle boots. In season 4, This is Catriana's most pretty attire (says user: gumblinasuv46). Her hair is burbgundy tied in the same ponytail but longer with a blue short barrette. Her attire consists of a turquoise cardigan with red stripes on the two sides and buttoned in the middle, over a red fuchsia long-sleeved shirt. She also wears a golden layered skirt with brown waves, black gloves, a brown bracelet which looks just like Gumball's cuffs, a brown neck part and light yellow and fuchsia shoes. In season 5, TBA In The Amazing World of Gumball: After Years, her hair is colored in the same color as her Season 4 (since that is her original hair), and in an Asian bang, while she wears a purple sweater with the quote 'The Heart' under an orange cardigan, blue jeans shorts and long purple leggins and green sneakers. Personality Catriana is a fun-loving but serious cat. She is kind and helpful, too. Making people like her makes her feel special. She can be somethimes angry because of her puberty mood swings (haha! LOL). Even though so, she tries her best to control it. Being the first daughter of her family, Catriana is very responsible and brave to admit her mistakes in babysitting her siblings. Catriana is very shy wih her friends, but deep down under, she tries her best to make people like her, and it worked. She is also the smartest person in class, which makes Anais Jealous as seen in The Debut. Catriana is a caring girl. Everyone likes her because of her nice personality. she is also calm and cool because she's always calm in doing stuff. Sometimes, even Gumball is attracted to hanging out with her. After the lost of her mother i The Miserable, Catriana isolated herself with sadness. Amelia tried her best to cheer her up, but things got worse. Relationships Martha Catriana and Martha are good friends. Martha is the first girl to smile at her in Elmore. To repay her debt, Catriana always studies with her. Even when Catriana is having a problem, Martha will be there to help. Gumball Catriana acts 'cool' with Gumball. They like to do sports together as they are both active. Sometimes, when Gumball wants to do something he likes but she doesn't like it, She'll have to do it slowly. Soon, it will be fun! Catriana think of him as her 'big bro'. Darwin Catriana likes Darwin because of his kind personality. They cheer people up together. Trivia * It's a rumor that Catriana has a secret crush on TBA. * Her name is a sequel from the name 'Catriona', which means 'pure', which is true as she is always sincere and never lies to people. * She is the only member of the Whitickis who changes her attire in every season. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Who Rarely Appeared Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Cats Category:Season 2 Category:GASUV46